My Mysterious Enigma
by Korbin
Summary: What happens when Mikoto finds out that Megumi is not as wonderful as he thought? Or that he's falling in love with another guy?
1. Prolouge

Korbin: Aha! I finally decided to post this story. Yay! Welp... lets see. This is my first time writing for this anime. I just recent seen it and thought it had ended WAY too early, so I decided to write this story to try and keep it going. I will; however, warn everyone that Mikoto is my favorite character and as such will be the object of my torture. So this story is mainly going to be about him and yes...I'm definitely going to do naughty things to my spunky redhead. Mwahahahaha!

Warning and Disclaimer: This is shounen ai/yaoi/male on male... yadda yadda. No like, don't read. I own nothing here expect for my own characters, you'll meet them later and this wonderful plot.

Korbin: Now onto the story!

**My Mysterious Enigma**

----Prolouge----

How had this happen?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Everything had been going fine. She knew of his secret, she expected it... _Hell_... She even encouraged him all this time.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Then again... She had seemed a little too understanding lately. She was always so excited when work or his studies would tie him over that they couldn't talk or see each other as often. Megumi would always laugh and say it was fine, she wasn't mad.

_Beep. Beep. Be-- Click._

Of course... Why would she be upset set when that meant that she could see _him_ more often?

[ Flash Back

"Lets see... I believe Makoto said it would be right... HERE!" Mikoto exclaimed loudly, a wide smile across his face.

Today was a very rare and lucky day for Mikoto. Today he didn't have to dress up as a princess for any sport or club cheering. No meetings or costume tryouts. Absolutely nothing. Gladly he sprung at the opprotunity to come see his Megumi-san, it had been a while since they seen each other last.

_"You shouldn't bother her today Miko-chan. She's busy."_ Makoto's voice rang in the redhead's ears. Pft. Like he would listen to something like that, she was always trying to pick on him and tease him. Well, today he wasn't going to let anything bother him. Not even if the president came strolling up to him would he let anything get in the way of him and his girlfriend.

Nodding his head once in determination Mikoto set out to find his girlfriend amongst the many people littering the busy arcade. Apparently the place had just opened and was a big hot spot for young people...and couples. 'Weird. Megumi usually doesn't go to places like this alone.' Mikoto thought to himself as he continued to look down the many aisles before him.

Then he heard it. That musical laugh he would know anywhere. Turning around Mikoto easily spotted the brunette standing by the door. Smiling brightly the redhead quickly began to make his way over to her, but then a man stepped out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around _his_ girlfriend. He was tall with short brown hair and eyes. Very handsome in his grey sweater and black pants. The two exchanged words for a moment and then he saw it. As if in slow motion, he watched as a stranger leaned in and kissed those soft pink lips.

And then his world came crashing down around his ears. Without realizing he was standing not two feet from them, Megumi and the mysterious guy left the arcade, heading off down the street laughing and talking like it was an everyday thing. Beyond shocked at what he had seen Mikoto could feel his heart breaking. In a daze, the redhead had somehow managed to make his way all the way back to the dorm without incident. How he did that without getting lost he couldn't tell you. He didn't even remember walking at all. All he could see was that kiss repeated over and over and over... Like a broke record that wouldn't leave his mind alone.

"Ah! Miko-chan! What are you doing here? I thought you had a _date_ with Megumi-san." Yuujiro teased from his place standing next to a smiling Tooru and Akira at the enterance. When no response came from their friend the three exchanged looks.

"Oi! Mikoto!" Tooru called out as he started for the shorter male. The others not far behind him.

Again no response came from the redhead. It was like he hadn't heard them at all. Still in his daze, Mikoto trudged by the three worried friends and made his way further into the dorm and to his room. Quickly the three followed him in hopes of getting him to talk once they reached his room, but all they recieved when they got there was the door slamming in their faces loudly. To put even more worries on their shoulders, they all heard the definitely click that was the sound of the lock sliding into place.

"Mikoto?" Tooru asked worriedly. His brows frowned heavily and lips turned down.

"Perhaps him and Megumi had a fight?" Yuujiro supplied as a way of explaining.

"Well, either way... It doesn't seem like Mikoto feels like talking right now. Maybe we should wait until he's ready to talk before asking him anything?" Akira asked from behind the two princesses.

"Aa..." Tooru and Yuujiro agreed. With a sadden expression the friends slowly, one by one, left the room where their friend had locked himself in.

Inside the room the teen sat on the floor, back to the door, knees drawn up closely to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them and his head buried into his sleeves as he let silent tears soak through his jacket. 'Why? Why? _Why_?'

That had been two days ago. Mikoto had been successful in hiding in his room and avoiding everyone. Luckily the gang hadn't told the president and his guards anything, though he was sure they were getting worried by his absence. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to have to tell them why he was so upset, didn't want to admit that Makoto was right, or that he had been too blind at the time to see what Megumi was doing. It drove the stake that much further into his chest everytime he thought of those late night calls he would give her. The ones she used to seem too busy to respond to properly, but he now knew what that reason was.

It hurt so much. He had really loved Megumi, but it seemed she didn't love him as much as he thought. Why? Was he not a good boyfriend? Did he do something wrong or didn't do something at all? Did he put his princess duties far too much ahead of her? Did she really hate the fact he dressed like a girl at school? All the why's and what if's kept popping up into his head. Each one taunting him and plaguing him into believing that he truly had ruined the one thing he thought was more precious than anything else in the world. He had run Megumi into the arms of another man. He did it.

_Knock. Knock._

"Mikoto?" He heard Tooru ask through the door. "Are you coming out today? Classes are going to start soon and you've already missed two days... Please come out?" The blue haired male tried. Like he did everytime he came by.

"Please?" His voice sounded so sad and it pained Mikoto to do this to his best friend, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't face anyone. He knew he was being stubborn and selfish, but... he was afraid. Afraid at what he had seen was true. Afraid that their love wasn't real anymore.

With a heavy sigh, Tooru stepped away from the door to his friend's room. Turning his sad eyes to his other two friends, the teen shook his head back and forth to tell them that once more, Mikoto would not be joining them. Having enough of the redhead's childish attitude, Yuujiro stepped forward, a grim face of determination set on his face.

"Oi! Open up you brat!" The blonde screamed as his fist pounded on the door a few times.

"Yuujiro!" Akira and Tooru cried out together at his brass actions. "Stop!"

'No! I'm sick of this! Something's wrong with him and he won't tell us. We're his friends, he can talk to us, not waste away in his room hiding from everyone! OPEN THIS DOOR MIKOTO--" Yuujiro yelled even louder. His fist pounding on the door harder and faster until suddenly it was hitting air as the door swung open.

Quickly righting himself so he didn't fall from the unexpected absence of wood, Yuujiro took a step back only to gasp in shock with the others. In front of them was a messy Mikoto. His hair was tangled and sticking up, eyes red and puffy, face pale and tear stain... Hell, he was even wearing the same clothes he was the day he locked himself in his room.

"I-I-I'm... sorry guys--" Mikoto began in a shaky voice and hiccup interrupting him mid sentence. "I... d-didn't mean... to..." Was all he got out before he collasped onto the floor when heavy sobs racked his body. Instantly the blonde and blue haired teens were at their friends side wrapping their arms around him and cooing words of comfort into his hair and skin. 'What had happened to their loud mouth, stubborn friend?' Tooru and Yuujiro wondered silently as they continued to rock the boy softly in between them.

"What happened?"

**To be continued**

Korbin: Oh! I evil! I let the story hang. Not really. I'm just really tired at the moment... Actually I think I'm getting sick...but this story demanded I write it so here it is! I hope you enjoy it...and hope even more someone reads it... Ehehehe...


	2. Chapter 1

**Korbin: **Wow... I've only had this story up for a few days and already I have so many people adding me to their alert list. Makes me very proud of my story and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far. Though for as proud as I am of that I can't help, but feel a little worried with such little reviews. Its okay though. The story is already making better progress than I imagined, so I'm not really upset. Anyway answers to my reviewers will be at the bottom. Thank you and onto the story.

**Warnings and Disclaimer:** Both of these still hold true and they're not going to change. Unless I plan to do something whacky, but then I'll give you guys a heads up for that.

**Korbin:** Also... I realize that in the first chapter I had put an End Flashback... Well... that wasn't supposed to come until later... Actually we're still in the flashback... ;;;;;; Umm... I did fix it though, so if anyone is confused... I'm sorry.

**My Mysterious Enigma**

----Chapter One----

"Argh..." A soft voice grumbled as the figure in the dark tried to roll over only to find multiple arms holding him down.

Lifting his head slowly as to not make his head spin anymore than the headache would allow of him. Blinking big, ruby eyes open Mikoto began to slowly register that he, along with Tooru and Yuujiro, were laying on a large make shift bed on the floor of his room. Both of his friends were asleep on either side of him, still in their uniforms and long arms sprawled across the covers as well as wrapped around his waist.

Bringing a pale hand up to rub at the sleep still clinging to thick eyelashes Mikoto tried to remember what had awoken him. Low whispering voices outside of his door alerted him that someone was just standing outside. Crawling slowly the redhead made for the door only for the whispers to stop and heavy footsteps could be heard leading away from the P-room. Not noticing it was only one set, Mikoto was startled when the door suddenly opened in front of him. Barely managing to miss him from his close proximity to the wood.

'I thought I had the door locked!' Mikoto screamed to himself. Carefully the dark figure illuminated by the lights of the hall, stepped though. Instantly he was able to recognize the swatch of green hair and calmed with a deep sigh.

"Oh! Mikoto-kun," Akira exclaimed with a bright smile. "Its great to see that you're awake and doing much better." Turning away from the owner of the room after gently closing the door, Mikoto finally noticed that he was holding a tray with various food items arranged on the silver. Setting it down gently on the desk in the room, Akira moved to sit in the desk chair already pulled out and resting next to the door.

"You were watching over us?" Mikoto said more as a question rather than a statement. Astonishment very clear in voice. Again with another bright smile the green haired tenn nodded his head and cast his eyes to run over the sleeping figure of Tooru.

"I don't see why you haven't asked him out yet." Mikoto huffed as he sat back against the wood of his bunkbed. He's body felt drained of its energy, but he couldn't very well continue crying every few seconds. No matter how much he wanted to. He needed to look strong, even more so now that his friends had seen him at his worst.

A little startled by the question, Akira turned his wide emerald eyes to stare at red. Slowly understanding dawned in his eyes and Mikoto truned away in false anger at the gentle look he was being given.

"Mikoto," The teen let his name hang in the air. So softly was it spoken that the owner of the name felt as though he had been caressed instead of spoken to. "You do not need to pretend to be something you're not. We're your friends and we want to help in whatever way we can."

Seeing that the redhead wasn't going to give up on his stubborn attitude anytime soon Akira shrugged his shoulders. He'll let the male take his time to explain what made him so upset. "Now as for my asking Tooru out... Well, it's a little hard to do when either Yuujiro or his fan club are always around him." He laughed.

A soft groan alerted the two in the room that the others were waking up. Yawning loudly, Yuujiro began to turn to lay on his back. Pale limbs stretched out around him as he tried to wake up, only for one of his fist to accidently knock a still asleep Tooru on the side of the head. Giving out an angry grunt Tooru shoved the hand out of his face before turning away. Seconds later the blue haired teen sat up to give the blonde a glare.

"Sorry." Yuujiro laughed as he too sat up. Looking around the blonde noticed both Akira and Mikoto were awake. "Miko-chan!" He fake squealed before launching himself at the redhead to squeeze the life out of him.

"Gah! Yuu-YUUJIRO! Get off me!" He screamed tried to pry surprisingly strong arms off his waist with no success. Laughter rang out from the others as they watched the two wrestle around a bit before the taller one decided he had humiliated his friend enough as it is.

"Alright, you two! As much fun as it is to watch you bond, I've brought everyone dinner." The green haired one smiled.

"Aww, Akira. You're so sweet. Always looking out for us!" Tooru beamed before going over to investigate what sort of food was brought to them. He didn't; however, see the bright blush that covered his friends face. Gold and red eyes watched both closely as Tooru engaged him in the lastest news around the campus while they were sleeping.

"He's so in love." Yuujiro simply stated. "Isn't it great Mikoto?"

"Y-yeah..." The redhead mumbled. Bowing his head in memory of his own lost love. "Terrific."

Blinking down at the one still slung under his arm, Yuujiro finally pieced together the few facts he was sure of. It still left him quite a gap, but with the way the shorter teen was acting it wasn't hard to figure out what exactly happened. It was only a matter of whether or not he'll be able to get over it.

"Are you guys going to eat?" Tooru called over to the two.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll eventually crawl over there, just don't eat our food too Mrs. Piggy." The blonde teased as he remained next to his friend on the floor. "That is after Miko-chan explains what had him so upset for the last few days."

"Yeah, Mikoto. What happened? I've never seen you so sad before." Tooru spoke up, the green haired teen beside him nodding in hurried agreement.

"You guys aren't going to leave me alone unless I do, are you?" Mikoto sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Nope," Was the simple answer that everyone seemed to say, yet no one spoke it.

"I... Megumi... I saw her with another man." He said in the best way he could after stumbling over his words. Gasps rang out amongst the group as they stared at the redhead in shock, but no one dared say anything. Letting the redhead talk as much as he could for now. Questions could wait until after.

"I called Makoto earlier that day to ask if she knew where Megumi was. I had already tried calling her house, but no one answered. Makoto finally told me she was going to the new arcade that had just opened up and I thought it would be a great chance to surprise her... I had a little trouble finding the place since I wasn't used to the area, but it wasn't really far. I went inside to try and find her, and I wasn't having much luck so I went to leave, and that's when I saw them. She was standing next to the door kissing some taller guy that I've never seen before. I couldn't think straight after that... Everything was a blur. I can't remember anything, but feeling empty. The rest you guys all know."

Silence hung between the four after the last word was spoken. How could this happen to their friend? Mikoto was so in love with Megumi... How could she just throw his feelings away for another man?

"That bitch!" Yuujiro suddenly said breaking the heavy silence that had threaten to cruch everyone.

"Don't call her that!" Mikoto yelled at the blonde.

"Why not? She cheated on you with another man knowing how much you love her! How does that not make her a bitch?" The taller of the four was practically fuming.

"Maybe she's not? Maybe she's just... going out with a friend or a cousin... or..." Tooru tried to help.

"Tooru's right. Megumi may not really be cheating... It could all just be a misunderstanding. Maybe if you tried talking with her, you'll find there's nothing to fear." Akira said. Always the voice of reason.

"Fine! Call her now... and put it on speaker!" Yuujiro growled throwing the redhead his newly aquired cell.

"What? I-I-I can't! What if its true? I don't... I can't..." Mikoto mumbled staring down at the phone in defeat.

"The only way you'll ever know is if you ask her. If she is then you guys need to break it off, if not... Then there's no harm done."

Sighing in defeat, Mikoto slowly dialed in the digits he had memorized by heart in just a few days time. After the last number had been punched in, the redhead hesitated on pressing the send button. All his hopes and fears rested in the press of a button. How cliche... It was both sad and scary. His finger moved before he could think on the act and before he was ready for it to happen, he had clicked the ominous send button.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Everyone's hearts beat loudly in sequence to the ringing that was calling out loud to all of them. All of them fearing as much as the redhead holding the phone before him.

_Ring. Ring. Ri--_

"Moshi Moshi?" A feminine voice said and Mikoto felt his heart both warm and stop at the sound.

**-To be continued-**

**Korbin: **Welp, that the lastest chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and weren't confused or anything. Again sorry. But yes... All I can really say for this is to please review and I'll see you guys in a week or so. Thank you guys for reading and I hope to see more reviews as well as new reviewers. Now to answer my reviews.

**Serisent:** Thank you. I'm glad you feel this story might actually be going somewhere. I was a little worried since I really didn't think about what exactly I'm doing... Just what I wanted the results to come out as. -lol-

**Nao Hashiba: **Yes, poor Miko-chan. I really don't want to hurt him, but in order to do the wicked things I want to him, he can't be with Megumi. Besides I always thought that the two didn't really seem like a couple. It also stuck me as a really close brother/sister type relationship, but then again that makes it easier to split them up because of that. Ah, well... I'm not so sure about wonder plot... -lol- But thank you.

**Dreaming.of.Tomorrow:** Oh, yes. Things will definitely be getting better for our lovely redhead. Thank you and hope to see you happily review for this one. See... He's not so sad in this one, he's already getting better thanks to his friends.


End file.
